liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ron Wyden
In Oregon, Senator Ron Wyden is known for his strong, effective leadership on the issues that matter most and for his accessibility to the public. Every single year, he holds a town meeting in each of the state’s 36 counties (...) In the Senate, Senator Wyden is known for his bipartisan approach to solving problems, his effectiveness in getting things done, and his creative approach to tough problems - particularly in the areas of health care, technology, and natural resources. About Ron Wyden Ronald Lee "Ron" Wyden (born May 3, 1949) is the senior United States Senator for Oregon, serving since 1996, and a member of the Democratic Party. He previously served in the United States House of Representatives from 1981 to 1996.Wikipedia on Ron Wyden Ron Wyden won the award for Legislative Champion Award.Ron Wyden Receives “Legislative Champion Award” from Cystic Fibrosis Foundation for Breaking Down Barriers to Clinical Trial Participation while James Inhofe throws down snowballs & Rick Perry says Oops at Political debates. Wyden is better than these two Republicans Then on March 16 2016 Wyden also won the award for steel champion.Senator Wyden Named "Steel Champion" by Steel Group 9/11 Wyden teamed up with another senator named Rand Paul (son of Ron Paul) to call for the public release of 28 classified pages from a 2002 intelligence report on the attacks on The Pentagon & The World Trade Center. members of the Saudi royal family have been accused of financing 9/11 and the senators want relevant information made public. Rand Paul and Ron Wyden to call for release of redacted 9/11 report Hurricane Katrina On September 30 2005 Ron Wyden & another Senator named Byron Dorgan introduced a bill that that would change language included in the emergency Hurricane Katrina spending bill that they say facilitates potential abuse of certain government credit cards, which have been badly mismanaged in the past. Government procurement rules allow small purchases with government credit cards, which bypasses bidding procedures required for bigger purchases.Senators Dorgan and Wyden Introduce Bill to Safeguard Against Abuse of Government Credit Cards, Prevent Fraud During Hurricane Clean-Up NSA Spying Wyden hates the NSA spying on American people & says that Edward Snowden is correct about it.Sen. Ron Wyden On NSA Spying: It's As Bad As Snowden Says Science Ron Wyden is concerned about the sillier Republicans who oppose Science. The last few years, a number of new forces have emerged in American politics, forces that deny science, forces that believe constitutional protections are only for their own beliefs, forces that reject bipartisanship in the name of ideology. (Ron Wyden) Terrorist funding In 2016 Wyden wrote a letter to President Obama's Secretary of the Treasury Jack Lew. Wyden cited many cases where terrorists got large amounts of money when the USA should have been able to prevent this. Notably US based companies have been used to transfer funds to terrorists. Wyden feels the United States is not doing enough to track funds that ISIS and other Terrorist organisations get or to prevent them getting funding. Wyden Letter to Treasury on Terrorist Financing Donald Trump Due to Donald Trump's statement on wanting to ban all Muslims Wyden bashed the statement saying that they were "outlandish" & "insulting to our American values of welcoming refugees from violent oppression and terror". Oregon Sen. Ron Wyden Condemns Trump's Statement On Muslims Other people from Oregon are bashing trump.Oregonians stand up to Trump 2016 Race To tell you the truth Ron Wyden is not exacty running for President (though we wish he was right now) however he is supporting Hillary Clinton for President in 2016.Sen. Ron Wyden endorses Hillary Clinton before Iowa Caucus Sen. Ron Wyden makes it official: He's for Hillary Clinton Wyden also supported Hillary in 2008. Gallery 20151128 232925.jpg _20160224_034307.JPG _20160224_034235.JPG References External Links *Ron Wyden on OregonLive *Ron Wyden on Jeiwsh Virtual Library *Ron Wyden on IP Law Wikia *Ron Wyden on Ballotpedia Videos *Ron Wyden's YouTube channel Category:Stubs Category:Democratic Party Category:US Senators Category:Politics stubs Category:American People Category:People stubs Category:Jewish Category:Awesome People Category:People Category:US Representatives Category:Not Conservative